Gray skies
by doodlebugsie
Summary: Aurora and Tori are on the run. Team Natsu decides to help them but will Aurora and Gray's pasts affect their emotions towards each other. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story it is my first Fairy Tail one I have written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way.

Aurora's pov

Hi I'm Aurora and I am an Ice dragon slayer. My dragon disappeared when I was young so I'm not that strong. Since my dragon disappeared people have been chasing me because they blame me for Deliora attacking our village. While I was hiding I found a little girl called Tori I couldn't just leave her by herself so she has stayed with me and I have looked after her treating her like she was my own sister.

"Aura how much longer? This forest is going on for ages" Tori asks as we walk and I sigh, looking back occasionally to see if anyone was following us.

"I… don't know Tori. Let's keep walking I'm, want me to give you a piggyback?" I ask and she nods so I get down and she jumps onto my back. I start walking again as I hear voices and laughter so I quickly run into a cave and place tori behind some rocks.

"What are you doing?" She asks a bit frightened.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I kiss her forehead and run out of the cave heading for where the voices are coming from.

As I get closer I see four people and a cat. I quickly hide behind a tree as the one with pink hair looks in my direction.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" the girl with blonde hair asks.

"Aye there is nothing there Natsu" The blue cat said. Wait what how can a cat talk?

"Huh oh sorry I thought I heard something" The boy I think is called Natsu replied before sitting back down and eating. I look around and try to sneak away without making a noise but sadly I stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"Who's there?!" The red haired girl shouts and I quickly hide behind the tree again.

I suddenly feel a soft hand on my wrist and I get pulled out of my hiding place by the black haired boy.

"Hey let me go!" I scream and struggle.

"Who are you and why were you spying on us?" The blonde said as they all surround me. I close my eyes and curls up into a ball when I hear a little voice calling my name.

"Aura!" I turn and see Tori running up to me.

"Tori!" I open my arms as she runs into them and cries.

"They know we are here" She cries and I gasp…

So what did you guys think? Don't forget to review.

Doodlebugsie xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope you liked the first chapter and here is the next. Don't forget to review. :D

* * *

Aurora's pov

"They know where we are" Tori cried and I gasp, everyone looked at us. Tori looks up at the group of people looking down at us.

"Who are you? And what does she mean by they know where we are?" The blonde says to us and I sigh.

"Tell us who you are first. And why should we trust you?" I glare at them.

The red haired girl sighs and starts to speak. "I am Erza Scarlet. He is Natsu, she is Lucy and the boy who grabbed you is Gray. Oh and the cat is Happy" She tells us before I see their guild marks.

"Aura they are part of Fairy Tail aren't they?" Tori pulls on my dirty shirt and I nod before standing up.

"My name is Aurora and this is Tori my sister" I growl as Gray comes closer and looks at me and Tori.

"How can you be sisters? I mean look at you. You have brown hair and she has orange hair. You don't even look like each o…" Gray was about to continue but I punched him hard causing him to fall unconscious.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu shouts and glares at me but I only glare back and pick Tori up.

"She is my sister. We don't have to be blood related to be family." I snap before turning away ready to leave.

"I'm sorry for how Gray treated you. Would you like anything to eat? We have plenty of food and you do look like you haven't eaten anything in days." Lucy said and Tori's eyes lit up. I sigh and nod and silently walk to where they were sitting. I look at Gray and sigh.

"Sorry about your friend… but he had no right to say that about me and Tori" I say as Tori starts to eat and talk to Happy.

"It's ok Aurora" Erza smiles and everyone starts to eat except for me.

"Hey why aren't you eating?" Natsu askes and I quickly look around before looking at him.

"I um I'm not hungry" I lie and Tori looks at me.

"We haven't eaten in days you have to eat something" She begs me and I pick up a small bit of bread.

"I-I guess I could eat a bit" I slowly start to eat the bread. When I am near to finishing it I gasp my eyes widen when I catch onto the smell I know too well and I start to growl. "They are here" I quickly stand up and look around.

"Who are?" Gray groans as he slowly comes conscious and he looks at me.

"People who have been chasing me since Deliora attacked my village" I say bitterly and everyone gasps except Tori. "Keep Tori safe. I'm going to end this right now" I am about to run off when Gray grabs my shoulder.

"How do you know about Deliora?" He asks me and I look into his eyes seeing the same sadness I saw in many people's eyes.

"I was a sacrifice to stop Deliora from attacking my village so I ran away. One day I was trying to do was find my dragon, Frieza, and then next thing I know I'm on the run because everyone blames me for Deliora destroying my village" I brush his hand off my shoulder.

"We will help you. How many people are after you?" Erza says while I just shrug.

"There is about six that are here now but the others I don't know where they are" I look at Tori still playing a game with Happy.

"Ok Natsu, Lucy and I will go and fight them six while you and Tori stay here with Happy and Gray" Erza demands before going off with Natsu and Lucy.

"I know you" Gray whispers and I look at him. "You are the girl from my village" He says and I look down.

"I-I'm sorry Gray" I apologise and he just turns away from me. I sigh and go to sit next to Tori. "What ya doing Tori?" I ask and smile.

"Happy's telling me about everyone's magic. Erza is a requip wizard, Lucy is a celestial mage and Natsu is a Fire dragon slayer. I don't Know what Gray is yet though" Tori says excited and I ruffle her hair.

"Aye Gray is an Ice make mage" Happy says.

"That's cool. I'm an Ice dragon slayer and Tori uses Blazing Fist magic. It's kinda like dragon slayer magic but she can't eat the flames" I smile and we start talking as Natsu, Lucy and Erza come back with a man who has orange hair.

"They won't be coming back any time soon but we have to start moving. Do you two have anywhere safe you can go?" Lucy asks and the man comes up to me, kissing the back of my hand.

"Get away from me creep" I glare at him and pull my hand away.

"Oo someone's feisty" He smiles and I growl. "My name is Loke. How about we get to know each other?"

"In your dreams" I get up and walk past him.

"See you in my dreams then" He says and Lucy glares at him.

"Loke leave Aurora alone" Lucy tells him and he sighs before disappearing.

"Aura where did Loke go?" Tori asks and I look at Lucy.

"Oh he is one of my Celestial Spirits. One of the twelve zodiac keys" Lucy explains and I nod.

"Thanks for helping us. Maybe see you around" I pick Tori up and start walking away.

"Wait where are you going to stay?" Natsu calls out to us and I turn around.

"Don't know." I sigh and Tori hugs me tightly.

"You should come to Fairy Tail" Erza says and Gray's eyes widen.

"No way! She can't come to the guild." Gray practically screams while I stand there glaring at him.

"And why not" Erza glares at him and he starts to look scared before he suddenly strips making me blush.

"Aura why did Gray strip?" Tori askes while I cover her eyes.

"Because he is a stripper" Natsu says before Erza cuts in.

"Natsu don't start a fight and Gray put your clothes. Aurora and Tori are coming with us to Fairy Tail and that's final" Erza says and starts to walk with Lucy and Happy.

"But…" I start but Erza glares at me.

"I said that's final" She growls and I just nod really fast.

"How about we take the train I know Natsu loves going on it plus it will be quicker" Gray smirks and I was almost sick thinking about the moving train.

"Nah uh no way am I going on a train" Natsu and I say at the same time. "Wait are you a dragon slayer? I'm a fire/ice dragon slayer. Cool" We say all of it at the same time and start to laugh.

"Are we really going to go to Fairy Tail?" Tori asks and I nod.

"Yeah I guess. And either way Erza is scary so I'm not going to say no to her" I giggle and kiss her forehead.

"We are going to Fairy Tail!" She cheers and I smile before catching everyone up.

* * *

What did you guys think of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews

Doodlebugsie xxx


End file.
